


All Hallows Eve

by slyangelfox



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Party, Sexy Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyangelfox/pseuds/slyangelfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah i know a little late for Halloween but i had it written before that and posted to another site. It is Halloween and Jack is throwing his first Guardian Party. The problem is at his own party Jack is depressed. Is it about the other spirits not liking him? No he could care less. Is it because others are invading his own home? No because he has people he cares about there, well almost, and maybe that is the problem the missing person. Who is missing? Jackrabbit</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

On the outskirts of Burgess, down a dirt road not traveled, sits an abandoned three story hotel. The once pristine bright yellow exteriors paint now dulled and peeling in the years of neglect. The many windows in various states of damage or completely missing from the harsh weather that ravaged across the state of Pennsylvania. The doors unable to be reached without help as the porch has fallen in from rot. That would be if you dared to take the mile long hike up the gravel drive and through the once beautiful garden that now is overgrown weeds and thigh high grass. The once beauty of a structure surrounded by a stone fence that crumbles at a small touch and a permanently sealed gate so no car may enter.  
Many have dared to take the trek after climbing the gate but few have made it to the old hotel. In the mile walk they have come across many unusual phenomenon’s that have them turn back. Where many teenagers have been dared by peers to spend the night but is unsuccessful at the sounds in the night and unusual chill even on the hottest of summer nights. This is what the citizens of Burgess see when they look onto the property that has been uninhabited for decades. Well, that is unless you believe.  
The joys of magic, I think to myself as I watch a young couple turn tail in fright from the window. It makes me chuckle because you see as the citizens of Burgess think this is an abandoned hotel that is actually occupied. Occupied by whom, many may ask. Well by yours truly of course. The Harold of Winter, personification of frost and cold winter weather, nose nipper, mischief maker, resident Easter Bunny provoker, and Guardian of Fun and Joy. Yep, that is right; I am talking about the one and only me, Jack Frost.  
So to those that believe in me don’t see just an old run down hotel. Those who believe see the beauty of a strong structured home in a light blue with no damage in sight. The inside is just a beautiful as the exterior all hidden by magic to those without the belief. That is thanks though to my fellow guardians North, Tooth, and Sandy with helping me with some magic to make the place my home after I became one of them a century ago. The three where saddened to know I didn’t have a home besides my lake and I refused to be a burden to them though they are my family. North is like my father, Tooth my mother, and Sandy an awesome uncle. So they helped me find a place though I wanted to stay close to my home town and my lake. I saw this place that though is larger than I need I always have room for my small family. I showed them about 10 years after my oath and they helped me fix it up.  
Also what is hidden, and with great shame it has to be, is the garden that surrounds my home. A garden of flowers that grow year round that comes from all over the world and in different climates. It is my favorite thing about my home that, if you believe it or not, was all done by the Kangaroo himself. He may not have had a hand in helping with restoring the home but the garden he made flourish with so many colors including ones that can withstand my cold touch. He even tried to teach me a few things that went in one year and out the other. When it comes to gardening I do not have the patience and have black thumbs to Bunny’s green ones, though I keep trying my hardest to impress Bunny. Where the others were like family to me, Bunny is my best friend and the one I am closest to, even though I do like to get him riled up with my pranks and he is the center of most. I just want his attention though.  
It took some years for us to clear the air. Including me having to swallow my pride and say I was Sorry for 68’ and the year we beat Pitch. In turn he also apologized as well for his short temper when he should have listened to me instead of jumping to conclusions. After that we learned a lot about each other. Like how Bunny is the last of his kind and has a quick wit. Also Bunny has a mischievous side as well. We will team up and get the others with. He was also there when Jamie and my first set of believers grew up and in was there for him with Sophie stopped believing. We are different as he is Spring and me Winter but we are also have so much in common.  
Being friends has dug up some old feelings though. A thing he doesn’t know about me is when I started messing with Easter was because I had this huge crush on him. He was the first other spirit I ran into after I woke up and even when he was angry he was paying attention to me. Even with all the fur, long ears, and bunny features I thought he was handsome then. So when I got to know him I just found more than just the exterior to like. His personality, passion, all of it I have come to love. Yes, you heard it love. I have probably been in love with the old Kangaroo for 30 years or more that grew from a small crush.  
Speaking of the fur ball I have not seen him all night. It is Halloween and in my home for the first time I am throwing a party for the spirits at all. Why Halloween? One is because I will be getting busy after this time of year and all the other times the other Guardians are busy, and two, I know Lantern and he gave me permission. Summer was not an option because two words WINTER SPIRIT. Though there are few that even care for me but came anyways because it is a Guardians party and part of my duty to keep peace amongst spirits.  
I had seen North and Tooth earlier this afternoon that right now where dancing to a slow song in the middle of the room. North had dressed up as a hippy and Tooth had on a maid’s costume. I let out a chuckle at seeing the two try and slow dance with Tooth zipping back and forth and North doing, well I don’t know what that is. Looking around more I see my other friend I have made in my years as guardian April Fools pouting. Probably because his own boyfriend is out for the night causing mischief but you cannot blame the guy as it is his only night of the year. The guy is wearing a very revealing male Indian costume he wanted to impress Lantern with. Sandy, his sand forming a costume of a toga around him, is over amongst some nymphs soaking in the attention and upon catching my eyes he waves and I wave back giving him a grin and a thumbs up which Sandy returns with a beam of his own, the little player.  
That is all of my family and friends as the other invading my home I could care less about and a select few are even civil to me. It is disappointing though that out of all people Bunny was not here. My first Guardian party, as I could avoid it before until some spirits started talking smack about my ability as guardian and the one person I wanted here the most is not here for support or anything.  
What a waste of a costume. I had chosen tonight to reveal my feelings for long ears and he doesn’t show. No matter how many times I look over the crowd I never see the gleaming fur that looks so soft or long ears that make it easy to pick him out of a crowd. I had chosen this costume with him in mind that he would give me attention. My own costume consisted of short tight black shorts that show off my long slender pale legs and leaving very little to the imagination of well lower region. I matched the shorts with knee high black boots that where flat thank you very much. I didn’t want to dress or look, like a girl. Over my torso I had a sleeveless black leather vest that was open showing off my chest and flat stomach that was adorned with a badge. Yep Jack Frost dressed up as an authority figure or more specifically a cop, ironic right? It was all topped off with a hat that sat askew my head.  
But like I said it was a waste and why, in my own house, at a party I am host at, that I am sitting on the window seat doing same thing as Fool, pouting because I would not know why Bunny would not show as my best friend. I turn back to the window and pull my knees to my chest, resting my arms across my knees. So instead of trying to make more friends or be civil I thought it better to get lost in thought of what could happen should Bunny return my feelings.  
I thought I had made it clear to all others I didn’t want to be bothered but I guess not when behind me I heard, “This is some party here, Frostbite. Ya got a nice turn out.”  
Maybe if I acted uninterested I could be left to my sulking and daydreaming. “Yeah though most are here just because it is a guardian party and they can rub elbows with the big four.”  
“Well then they are drongo’s because it has been the big five for a while now. Not like it matter though because everyone who can be here is here for ya kid.” The figure move closer to me I can feel from the heat of their body to my always cool one.  
“Not everyone showed up that I care about.” I rub at my eyes that sting with moisture as I look at the figure in the window. It confuses me because the figure in the window is a tan male. A tan hot male with long limbs and slim muscles. I thought I had meet every spirit on the Earth so who was this man who knew me.  
His costume was a brown suede vest the only buttoned half way up his stomach showing off his toned chest. A pair of brown tight pants, that showed off his toned legs beautifully ending with no shoes but some large feet. I wonder if large feet are just a myth because if not this man and Bunny would be blessed. On top of his head covering grey blue hair is a dark hat with leather around the base and teeth and a feather sticking out. What are really striking are the bright green eyes that are so much like Bunny’s it is uncanny.  
That is when my brain actually decides to function right as I watch the man speak again as his eyes soften with concern. “Who didn’t show that has you so down, Snowflake? Jack O’ Lantern because you knew he wouldn’t be able to make it until late.”  
Frostbite? Snowflake? There is only one person who calls me those. Green eyes and drool worthy accent can only belong to one person. The only thing missing is the fur, long ears, and just the bunny like qualities, though the hair would match the color of the fur.  
“Bbbbb-Bunny?” I must look like a fool by the smirk on the man’s, no, Bunny’s face.  
“Hello Frostbite, I have been looking for you for a tick now. Why are you suckling in a corner?” He crosses his arms and I finally turn around to face him praying to MIM I am not drooling.  
I pull down on the shorts some as I had been sitting for some time which draws Bunny’s eyes down my body and he takes his time as his eyes rack back up. “I just needed to get away from everything for a while. Lots a pressure you know? ”  
I watch as Bunny nods his head but I can tell he does not believe a word I say. “It is pressure but you are not one to let that get to you. So ya gonna answer my earlier question?”  
I blush and look down at my feet, well my boots. Shoes really feel funny to me and cannot wait to get out. If it wasn’t for Tooth I would have ditched them a long time ago. You really don’t disobey Tooth when she gets something in her mind and she helped me put together my costume and the only one who knows of my feelings for Bunny. Though North and Sandy always give me strange looks but would not surprise me if they knew. I mean one controls dreams and the other is Santa Clause. Alright brain back to what is at hand. Playing it cool in front of Bunny. I snort at the pun.  
“What question was that Kangaroo?” I give him a sly grin as I cross my own arms as I he rolls his eyes.  
“You’re not getting off that easy Frostbite. Who didn’t show that you care about?” My face blanches at his bluntness and that even in human form he is taller than me. One of the many reasons I am smitten.  
“Um well,” I stumble in my speech trying to think of how I want to say this. I shift in nerves when I finally say quickly hoping he doesn’t hear, “ItwasyouIthoughtdidn’tshow. WellIguessIknowwhyseeingasyourhuman. HereIwaslookingforabunnywithfurandlongears andinsteadthereisskinand-uhhhh.” Well talk about embarrassing as I just started rambling at a100 miles an hour. Also I had completely forgotten he could shape shift. I can feel frost cover my cheeks in my version of a flush as his eyes widen. Well shit is all I that goes through my mind because even in human form he has super hearing.  
I look past him just to see North, Tooth, and Sandy staring at us with large grins and it makes me scowl. Bunny gives me a confused look before turning to see what was going on and he sees the three. He rolls his eyes but turns back to me.  
“I guess I never thought about you never seeing another form I can take. I’m sorry; I never wanted you to think that I wasn’t coming. We apples?” Bunny actually blushes, which is strange to see because I am so used to his ears conveying all his emotions.  
I shrug my shoulders while ringing my hands and right about now I wish I had my staff. I cannot help but smile though at him and his own embarrassment and him nervous I am mad at him. “Yeah were apples.”  
I am rewarded with a smile from him as he relaxes his stance. “So now that I made my appearance maybe you should get out and have some fun. That is what Jack Frost is all about right?” He smirks which I mirror.  
“What do you have in mind Kangaroo?” His eyes soften which I had never paid attention to considering no one else could get away with it. Trust me Fool and Lantern tried when I brought them to meet Bunny and the others. Let’s just say it took them months to remove the dye from their person.  
I watch as Bunny blushes again as he opens his mouth a few times. Finally he shakes his head like he finished an internal debate and his face gets determination I have seen a few times when dealing with Pitch or other rouge spirits. “How about a dance, mate?”  
Well that was a shock. He wants to dance though in 100 years I have never once seen him dance at one of these thing, not even with Tooth. Well what the hell it is about time I enjoyed my own party since I now know my Bunny is here though he has no clue he is mine, I hope. So I nod my head and he takes my hand pulling me to the dance floor. Where it is just my luck that the song changes from a fast pace to something slow.  
WE both stand there dumbly for a second before I hear Bunny say “Fuck it,” under his breath. He grabs my hand and lays his free large hand on my hip and I lay my free one on his shoulder. He starts to lead me into an easy rhythm. Though I have never seen him dance Long Ears sure has some moves.  
He circles me out and spins me back in easily pressing my back to his chest. I know my night will be a lot better than it started and later I will no matter what tell him how I feel. With some hope we can privately talk in a place where all these spirits are not staring or more importantly away from nosy grinning stupidly friends. I am in the arms of ‘Hope’ itself so it looks good for me and that hope just grows when I feel hot air against my ear and hear in the accent I love so much and dream about whisper, “I love you my Snowflake.”


End file.
